Currently, with the development of the electronic communication industry, user equipment (e.g., electronic devices such as cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal complex devices, laptop computers or the like) is becoming a necessity in modern society and is an important means for delivering rapidly changing information. The user equipment allows the user to conveniently conduct an operation through a GUI (Graphical User Interface) environment using a touch screen, and provides a variety of multimedia services that are based on the web environment.
The user equipment adopts various electronic components in order to provide a variety of functions. For example, a stereo speaker module is mounted on the user equipment in order to thereby provide a music reproduction function using a stereo sound. Alternatively, a camera module is mounted on the user equipment in order to thereby provide a photographing function. Alternatively, a communication module is mounted on the user equipment in order to thereby provide a communication function with other electronic devices through the network.
Meanwhile, the recent user equipment has been manufactured to have a variety of appearances to provide an aesthetic sense to the user.